Master
by ZoZo1770
Summary: Voldo's descent into madness.


Summary: Voldo's descent into madness.

I can hear you, master.

You're here, even though you're not.

_But you are._

I am your faithful dog, master, waiting until you come back.

When are you coming back, master? You said you wouldn't be long. It's been two weeks. You will be back soon, won't you, master?

Three weeks. I miss you, master. I get lonely, sometimes, by myself, down here in the dark, with no one to talk to. It's quiet, too quiet. And it does get cold at night. But it's alright because I am still guarding your possessions, master, like you told me to. You've trained me well, master. I hope I am a good dog.

I haven't disappointed, you, have I, master?

Maybe that's why you left, and aren't coming back. It's been a month, now, have I been bad. I _have _been a bad, bad dog, haven't I, master, that's why you left.

I can still hear your voice in my head, master, saying my name, gently, _lovingly. _Do you – did you – love me, master? What did I do to make you stop loving me? Maybe you never _did _love me like I loved you, master. After all, I am a mere servant, your dog. Your pet. I bow to your every will, even now, when you are away, I still hear you, guiding me, telling me what to do.

You aren't coming back, are you, master?

Yet I am here, still, two months, three months, months, _months_ later, your ever faithful servant, loyal to you until the end. What day is it, master; I'm beginning to lose count. Is it summer outside? Winter? I –

Wait.

Hush.

An intruder.

I can hear them, master. Upstairs. My eyesight is poor, master, it is too dark to see much, but my hearing is still sharp. They are running, searching for something. Shall I – may I kill them, master? You want me to kill them, yes?

Yes?

Yes!

_Yes!_

I am following the noise, master; I won't let them touch your possessions. Maybe you won't be disappointed with me and you'll come back to me if I kill them. The noise is getting louder, I am running – quickly, yet quietly, cat-like – towards it, master, my – no – _your _ weapons – Manas and Ayus – at the ready, the beautiful weapons you let me choose to aid me in protecting your assets. So large, so bright, so _sharp_, longing for blood, I can feed them the intruder's flesh, master, they are hungry. Manas has not tasted blood in quite a while, master, and Ayus is growing weaker from hunger. How happy they will be after this feast!

The intruder is rummaging about in the largest treasure chest, master, they are looking for something – stealing – I cannot – I will not let them –

Oh, how foolish. They are alone. Just the one. In this huge, dark pit, master. I am creeping behind them, master, are you watching? Watch this.

I leap upon them, and a scream of shock echoes off the walls of this vast room. A woman's voice, a _young_ woman. My arms snake quickly around her waist, locking her arms against her body, and her weapon clatters to the floor. My, my, how amateur this woman is, how unprepared, _unaware of what is around her_.

She thrashes around in my arms, screaming insults at me. Her hair – is it, is it _green_? – whips my face as I pull her to the floor and pin her down underneath me. She will not escape, master, I assure you. She reaches up and claws at my face, her nails raking across my skin, but I hold Manas against her throat and she stops, a look of contempt in her… _purple _eyes.

I squint down at her small form, pinning her arms above her head. I open my mouth. 'W – w –'

_What is your name_, I want to ask, but no language comes out. A strangled, snaky hiss escapes my lips instead – no – why can't I – _what is happening to me, master?_

No, I must not panic, and finish the job you trusted me with. It doesn't matter what the girl's name is, she will die anyway. Slowly. Painfully. I will make her scream and beg for death. She will pay for this intrusion, master.

I run my fingers over her, taking her in. She is quite beautiful, master. Smooth white skin, a slim figure, sleek, soft hair… she will look even more beautiful when I paint her with pretty red blood.

She is glaring at me now, master, glaring at the blades in my hands, which are now sinking gently, slowly, into the flesh of her stomach as she gasps in pain. Firm, but not quite deep enough to cause any fatal damage. I haven't finished with her yet, master.

I have only just begun.

I wrench the blades away roughly and she screams, her cries echoing throughout the pit. _Your_ pit, master, which I have promised to protect. She will not escape here alive. She stretches her arm out towards her weapon, but it is _in vain_; she cannot reach. How fun it will be to watch her suffer, master, don't you agree?

You are watching, aren't you, master? Look what I am doing for you, and only for you.

I force her onto her stomach, gleefully listening as she struggles. Tearing what little clothing she has off her back, I begin to carve her flesh. Make it prettier. I am drawing you a picture, master, a picture of me and you, using the finest crimson ink. I hope you like it.

She is screaming, beginning to cry now, the sound is like music to my ears! How blissful, master, after months and months and _months_ of silence! I will be a little saddened when she dies and the music stops. She is writhing in pain, master, it is glorious! Manas and Ayus are ravenous; they are eating her flesh and drinking each drop of this beautiful crimson liquid as though it were the finest of wines, not letting any of it go to waste.

I toss her onto her back again like a ragdoll and see her face is covered in tears and smudged make up. How ravishing she looks, master! I trace her lips with my finger, and find that they are trembling in fear.

That won't do, will it?

How about a smile?

Manas reads my mind and acts of his own accord, dancing along her face, extending her mouth until she is grinning from ear to ear, wearing the best red lipstick the world has to offer.

There, much better.

You are still watching, master, aren't you?

She is hissing in pain, but at least she now looks like she is enjoying it. I know I am.

Now, where to cut next?

Ah, I know!

Those thighs of hers are pretty perfect – but not perfect enough. After all, red is a much nicer colour than porcelain, is it not?

She howls in agony as Ayus drives herself into her flesh, Manas soon following her. Blood is getting everywhere, it seems they are enjoying their feast!

The girl's legs are soon no more than bloody lumps of meat, her bones visible through the mess of crimson in front of me. She is beginning to grow weaker, master, but her heart is still beating! Is she going to plead, yet? I wonder.

I lower myself down so that my lips are a hair's breadth away from her neck. I feel her shudder.

_Beg me, and I might let you die. That is what you want, is it not?_

She is shaking all over, master, though whether it is in fear or simply due to the fact that she is dying is unknown. Perhaps it is both.

I hope it is both!

I stare at her, barely able to make out her face. It is clear enough to see that her eyes are wide, though, salty tears streaming down her cheeks, now bruised and battered and bloody.

May I play with her a little longer, master? Please? She has not answered my question, yet. Maybe she does not want to die. Maybe she is secretly enjoying this!

Suddenly, without warning, she grabs Ayus.

_Why did I not sever her arms, too?_

She is pulling her towards her heart.

_Maybe she _does_ want to die, after all._

Ayus is struggling, awaiting my orders. Shall she kill the woman or wait until I order her to?

Manas is saying something.

_Kill her, her blood is fresh and tasty! We are still starving, you know that!_

I look down at her.

_I am not doing this for you, wretched girl. Manas and Ayus are hungry. They _long_ for your flesh. This is for them, not you. Remember that_.

I wrench my blades away from her grasp and a split second later ram them in between her small breasts, blood spewing out as I reduce her chest to a sopping, scarlet mess.

She screams again, flailing about beneath me, shaking, crying, howling in sheer agony. How blissful! How beautiful the sound is! I do not want it to end!

Manas and Ayus are thoroughly enjoying this last meal! Gorge yourselves, my dears, help yourselves, eat as much as you want! I can save some for later if that is what you wish, there is plenty!

Her cries are dying away now, and she is gasping, struggling to take a few last breaths. I watch as her chest rises and falls…

Once…

Twice…

Three times…

Then it stops.

Are you still watching, master? I have killed for you. I have replenished my blades' health for you. They are full of energy in case there are more intruders. I will do this again for you, master, and again and again and again and maybe you will come back if I do it enough! Yes, you will come back and everything will be alright and I will no longer be lonely because you will be here again and you can tell me about your travels! Yes? Yes! Yes, because I have missed you so much master, you will return, soon, I know it, if more intruders come and kill them all one by one, to prove my loyalty to you.

Come, thieves, robbers, trespassers, pirates, bandits, come, I will welcome you with open arms! Come to me and I will slice your flesh and feed you to Manas and Ayus, for they will be ravenous again soon once the girl's body is disposed of. An arm there, a leg there, you will all look so beautiful once you are in pieces! Maybe I can use your bones as tools, if you are worthy enough. If you step foot in this money pit, my master will come back to me! My beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_ master – the only one I have – the one I serve – the one I dedicate my heart, body and soul to – my friend – my – my lov-

He will come back to me, if you come, intruders, come! So I can make you pretty and draw more fine pictures using fine ink on fine, smooth, flesh-coloured canvases, pictures of my master and I and the pit and the treasure, how fun! How fun it will be, carving you up, ripping you apart limb from limb!

But what if you don't come? If you don't, my master won't, that won't do, now, will it? No, what if I come looking for you, instead? Yes, I shall! I shall hunt you down and –

_You swore you'd never leave the pit._

True, but if –

_A promise is a promise, Voldo._

But my master –

_Master won't come back if he finds out I've left the pit unprotected._

What if –

_I would break a promise to my master?_

No. No.

_No._

I will lie in wait for intruders and _pounce_ on them when they enter! I will not break a promise, master, I will do as you expect me to and I will guard your possessions with my life, I am your faithful guard dog, master, loyal as ever, yes?

I haven't disappointed you, have I, master?

You _are_ coming back…

Aren't you, master?


End file.
